


Still the Same Man

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Pete's World, one final visit in the parallel world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Instead of a dying Ten visiting Rose in 2004 New Years Eve, A newborn Eleven visits Rose on Pete's World, and gets some surprising news.]</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by this gifset :<br/>http://brilliantrosetyler.tumblr.com/post/57773635511</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still the Same Man

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i was thinking. i just wanted a drabble to go with a gifset, not this angst dammit.  
> and plus billie looks amazing in rose pink.  
> sighh

She sat upright in bed the instant she heard it. Her Doctor, the human Doctor was still blessedly asleep beside her, and he didn’t stir as she got out of bed.

She walked down the stairs barefoot, ignoring the cold chill of the house against her bare arms and shoulders, and she slowed her steps as she saw it.

Parked in the backyard, glowing and brilliantly blue.

The TARDIS.

A figure with long limbs and floppy hair stood in front of it, wringing their hands. Rose approached it cautiously, and felt the cold ground beneath her feet.

“Doctor?”

The figure turned and beamed at her. An unfamiliar face.

He’d regenerated again.

“Rose. You look lovely. The married life treating you well I see?”

She suddenly blushed, she was outside wearing only her nightgown, and the Doctor before her almost looked younger than she’d been when they’d first met.

“It’s, well, he’s, you’re, wonderful.”

She smiled, despite herself, and glanced at the TARDIS behind him,

“Some things change, some things stay the same. You’ve changed your face.”

The Doctor stepped closer, and his hands seemed to twitch, like he wanted to take hers like old times.

“But I’m still me.”

Rose nodded, drinking in the sight of him, and the fact that he now dressed a bit like an old history professor.

“Why are you here? I thought you couldn’t cross parallel worlds. Or was that a lie?”

The Doctor gulped, and his eyes scanned her form briefly, before he jerked a thumb towards the TARDIS,

“If you step inside, I could explain.”

Rose shook her head.

“No you don’t. Tell me right here, and right now.”

“Rose…I knew it would be hard for me to let you go. Hard for me to do what I should have. Tell you the truth. So I lied.”

Rose’s eyes suddenly stung,

“You mean…you do love me too? Still now, with this new form?”

The Doctor rushed forwards and pulled her into his arms, as he’d been desperate to do.

“Oh Rose Tyler, I will always love you. In this form, the next, for all eternity.”

Rose clung to him, her arms not quite spanning his entire waist, stretching to reach around his back.

“Doctor. My doctor.”

“Would you come with me? For one last trip?”

Rose pulled back, but before she did, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek,

“I can’t. You know I can’t. It would turn into two, and three, and I’d never be able to leave. I have a family here. I have you, well, a piece of you here. I can’t give that up.”

The Doctor nodded sadly, as if he’d known what she would say.

“I guess it’s my own fault. I could never find the courage to tell you.”

“It’s not anyone’s fault. But promise me something.”

The Doctor locked his gaze on her, and she was startled to note in his green eyes, she could almost see the stars,

“Of course. Anything.”

“Find someone.”

He frowned,

“What?”

“Don’t be alone. Don’t travel by yourself forever. Make someone else’s dreams come true. For me.”

The Doctor nodded.

“I just wish…”

Rose nodded,

“I know. Who knows though…maybe you’ll find me one day, and I’ll give in. You’ll love me for eternity, and maybe someday we’ll have it.”

The Doctor frowned again, and Rose bit back a laugh.

“What are you talking about?”

She licked her lips,

“Bad wolf.”

The Doctor visibly shuddered,

“What does that mean?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot? Time vortex…regeneration…stuff. I work at Torchwood now. State of the art equipment. Jack would be jealous.”

“So?”

Rose smiled sadly,

“So I’m not human anymore than you are.”

“Rose…”

“Don’t apologize. He knows about it, and I’ve come to terms with it.”

The Doctor looked like a frightened child, and he fell to the ground, not seeming to care about mud on his knees as he hugged her legs, his hands stroking the soft material of her nightgown.

“What have I done?”

“You did nothing. I saved you, the only way I knew how. There had to be consequences.” She stroked his hair softly, marveling at the different texture from her last Doctor. Baby fine and soft as silk, not able to stand up without a ton of product most likely.

She smiled absentmindedly before realizing the pink streaks in the sky were not simply her imagination. Dawn was coming.

“You should go. I need to get back to bed, before he realizes I’m gone. I’m not sure I’m ready for any more questions. It’s been lovely seeing you Doctor. I’m sure we’ll meet again someday.”

She shifted her legs and he began to move away, standing up to his full height again.

“Rose…I promise.”

She reached out to stroke his cheek, and he nuzzled her hand like a cat.

“Thank you. Goodbye, my Doctor.”

“Goodnight Rose.”

She turned away, and was certain he watched her go, for the TARDIS did not depart until she’d already gotten back upstairs, halfway to her room.

The light flashed in the window, and then was gone.

Her Doctor pulled her close the instant she was at his side again, and kissed the nape of her neck.

“Where were you love?”

“Had to see the sunrise.”

He snuggled closer and she sighed.

The Doctor had been right about one thing, life with him was indeed an adventure.


End file.
